This Is How I Show My Love
by hundredtimes
Summary: Artemis surprises her boyfriend for his birthday. PWP, Spitfire, One-shot, Complete.


Inspired by the song "Sail" by AWOLNATION. The sound of it more than by the lyrics. Play it in the background while reading, and you'll see what I mean.

* * *

Wally unlocks the door, hoping Artemis is already home so he can start his birthday present- an evening in with just his girl and a mystery science theatre marathon with every snack they could find at the local grocery. A perfect birthday indeed, and all he'd said he wanted when she woke him up that morning. She'd kissed him awake and when he came to, he realized she was straddling him, running her fingers through his hair. When she saw his eyelids flutter, though, she sat up and moved her hands to his chest. With a smile he ran his hands up her legs to rest at the tops of her thighs. "Well, good morning." He'd said, voice groggy.

She chuckled, "Happy Birthday, Wally," as her fingers made a rhythmic motion up and down his chest. "So, birthday boy, what do you want for a present?" Her words were innocent enough, but Wally noticed the glint in her eyes and the way her mouth twisted into a sultry smirk, and knew she meant something decidedly _not_ innocent.

"Babe, I just want a night in, with you. And I'm happy."

Her fingers stopped on their path back up to his shoulders and she stared at him for a moment before she smiled and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, the rotation of her hips causing him to gasp, "I am offering you any fantasy you want, and you say you just want a night in?" Her husky voice made her words all the more sensual and he felt himself grow hard underneath her, one hand making its way to the small of her back to press her against him, nodding none the less. He felt her smile turn wicked, "well then, just for that," she kissed his ear, then the pulsing skin beneath it, then his Adam's apple that bobbed as he felt her hips slowly slide down his body; her fingernails and lips dragging against his naked chest, between shifts of her hips. But it wasn't until the tips of her hair tickled his waist, and he feels her suck gently on his abs with no motion to come back up, that he realized what his first present of the day was going to be. He threw his head back against his pillow, trying to regain control of his lungs as he let out a curse.

She gently moved his boxers out of the way, and Wally was lost to the feeling of her mouth surrounding him.

He sucked in a breath, moaning her name, and she sucked harder on his length. When she moaned in response, the vibrations inspired his hand to grip into her hair as the other hand ran across his scalp before slamming down next to him as he gripped the sheets in near torment. He looked down again, and watched her lips retreat and return over and over, she glanced up at him and it only took a few moments of eye contact with those gorgeous gray eyes he loved so much for his voice to hitch. The telltale sign she should pull away, but instead she stayed right where she was, and when he felt her suction grow stronger as his orgasm sputtered out he couldn't help the loud, "fuck" that nearly echoed around the room. With one final lap of her tongue, she crawled back up his body to kiss him soundly. He could taste himself on her tongue and his hand lessened its death grip on the sheet to join the other in tangling itself in her locks. When he pulled away and saw her devilish smile, he smiled back, "I love you."

She winked and pecked his lips once more, "I know." With that she tucked her head underneath his chin.

After a moment of silence he said, "you know, there's a mystery science theatre marathon on tonight…"

Her laughter danced across his chest and she said, "sounds like a date."

But when he opens the door that afternoon, instead of his beautiful girlfriend sitting on the couch in PJs with her hair pulled up in one of those messy buns he loves, he finds her sitting on the kitchen table, an array of food spread out around her. But as was always the case when it came to her, she was the center of his attention. With her long blonde hair loose around her shoulders, and her chest somehow fitting into a red bustier he'd never seen before, she was the only thing he even noticed. She had looked to the floor bashfully when he walked into the room, but he saw her take a deep breath and lift her eyes to connect with his, boldly, as though she were nervous about his reaction. He can only let out a huff as his eyebrows rise and a large grin spreads across his face.

She saunters towards him, hips popping as she accentuated their sway to a beat only heard by the two of them. He swallowed, but his mouth was already dry. When she reaches him and leans up, he barely moves and she is left sucking on the tender spot beneath his ear, her fingers flicking the top few buttons of his oxford open. She doesn't get very far when his arms go around her back, pulling her close, and he tilts his head to catch her lips. Their lips press and pull for long, breathless moments before he's able to gain access to her mouth. When he gains victory, she doesn't fight him, instead running her fingers through his hair. His arms slide away until she feels his fingers imprint on her hips.

With his hands gripping her waist, he leads her backwards until her back hits the wall. It's not painful, but it's forceful, and she gasps out, unable to keep silent- begging him to kiss her. When he does, it's just what she needs and she moans from the back of her throat and she feels his fingers press deeper into her flesh. He pulls away leaving a small chasm between them, and she whimpers out from the lack of his heat. She catches his smirk through her eyelashes and she rewards him with her own hands at the back of his jeans, pulling him closer between her thighs. The smirk and a groan fall off his lips at the same time and she swears she hears a seam rip as he pulls off his half unbuttoned shirt but neither care when his right hand fists into her hair and their lips meet again.

His hands run through her hair before reaching her back then down to her thighs. He grips her just above her knees and pulls her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. As he feels her fingers unzip his jeans and slip them just far enough down his waist to get her goal, he pushes the thin strip of material passing for underwear aside. His last fully coherent thought before sinking into her and loosing himself to the smell of her hair, and the small mewling noises falling from her lips in time with his pumps, was that he really didn't mind a not so quite night in for his birthday. In fact, he was beginning to prefer it not so quiet at all.

She'll surprise him with the hotel reservations and passes for the physics convention in Switzerland later; she doesn't think he could take it after his reaction to her first surprise of the afternoon.


End file.
